


Ascriptions of Blame

by Scattyuk



Category: Cotillion - Georgette Heyer, HEYER Georgette - Works
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattyuk/pseuds/Scattyuk
Summary: It was not to be hoped that Mr Standen and Miss Charing could slip back into London with no one the wiser for their absence.





	Ascriptions of Blame

  

It was not to be hoped that Mr Standen and Miss Charing could slip back into London with no one the wiser for their absence. Indeed, a considerable uproar was emanating from the noble Dolphinton town house and had been since a fateful missive had arrived from Arnside. The newly retitled _Dowager_ Lady Dolphinton had wasted no time in correctly ascribing blame to her odious cousin’s young ward; her new daughter in law’s letter may have claimed full responsibility for liberating his lordship from his mothers control, but it was to Kitty Lord Dolphinton had claimed to be going that dreadful day and it was to Kitty that all blame must therefore be attached. A scene had already been enacted on the doorstep of Meg’s house and only the absence of the Legerwoods from town relieved their upright butler from having to make similar protestations to the dowager that Lord Dolphinton most certainly had not been seen there in many days.  

“Oh really, Kitty, it was _too_ dreadful,” Meg cried. “At least that terrible Broughty woman could be held at the door – she may rant at her daughter’s flight but she dare not challenge Skelton. But her ladyship _would_ insist on a family right to enter. Her voice quite echoed up the house and I have had the headache ever since.”

“Oh I am so sorry that you should suffer so on my account,” Kitty responded, squeezing Meg’s hands. “It was terribly wrong of her to rail at you, for she knows full well it was none of your doing. If only there had been another way, I am sure I would have spared you any worry I could. And I’m sure Freddy feels the same about poor Olivia. It was so kind in you to help her, Meg. At least where _that_ matter is concerned, no one shall ever know she was even here, for Freddy is _so good_ at managing these things,” she added, to his sister’s limitless bemusement.

Lord Legerwood, on his return, was considerably more sanguine. “And you’re quite sure this Miss- the Countess, will be a good match for poor Dolphinton?” he asked the pair sat before him in the drawing room.

“Dashed better than leaving him with his mama,” Mr Standen pronounced. “Had him well in hand by the time we left Arnside. Quite calmed the fellow. Never seen the like.”

“I confess, Freddy,” his Lordship remarked, “that not so long ago I would have been hard pressed to agree. But your judgement has been shown in increasingly excellent light these last few weeks, and if you say it is so, then I shall take your word. And I hear,” he continued, casting a twinkling eye upon Kitty, “that the young chevalier has also eloped the very same day as my nephew. I hope you are not too overcome by the shock, my dear?”

“N-no, not at all,” Kitty stammered. “That is, there has simply been so very much else to think of.”

“Fact is, Father,” Freddy cut in, “Uncle Matthew has come around to the notion of sending the notice to the Times. Just need your blessing, then send it forthwith.”

Lord Legerwood most manfully controlled his amusement as he looked between them, and was gallant enough to not notice Kitty’s hand nervously reaching to be gripped by her betrothed. “Ah yes of course, I was rather hoping it had come to that. Your mama will be delighted. By all means, send it at your earliest convenience. Although I would be most honoured,” he added with a smile, brushing a speck from his crisp grey pantaloons, “if you would now tell me _whole_ story of this delightful engagement. From the start.”

Mr Standen and Miss Charing gaped like caught trout for a rather long moment before Kitty burst out: “It was Jack's fault, really.”

“Ah yes,” his Lordship observed, “it usually is.”

 


End file.
